It's You
by Elle Werner
Summary: Shibuya Yuuri, 23 years old adult, always changes partner. The reason is because he is waiting for his boyfriend, Wolfram von Bielefeld, 24 years old, who has left him and said he would return. However, it has been 7 years… and he still hasn't come back. While Wolfram is gone without news, one man, Murata Ken, 23 years old is also pursuing Yuuri. Beware of bad grammars!
1. Prologue

**It's You**

Summary: Shibuya Yuuri, 23 years old adult, always changes partner. The reason is because he is waiting for his boyfriend, Wolfram von Bielefeld, 24 years old, who has left him and said he would return. However, it has been 7 years… and he still hasn't come back.

While Wolfram is gone without news, one man, Murata Ken, 23 years old is also pursuing Yuuri. He is the only sex-partner that stays with Yuuri for a long term. He also the one who knows the other Japanese's past. The bespectacled male, however, doesn't intend to stay just like that, he wants more and he wants Yuuri's heart and love.

Rated: M.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Disclaimer for the whole series: I don't own the Characters.

**Warning!**: Suitable for mature audiences only. Contain some sexual situations between man and man. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING: WOLFYUU and ALLYUU as in Uke!Yuuri aand various semes (Wolfram, Murata, Alford, Yozak, Saralegui). **OOCNESS** as in the characters are acting differently from what you read or watch in novel, manga or anime. This is** UNBETA'D**. If you don't like any of this, PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON!

Reviews are appreciated and all the flames will be kept as my laughing stock.

Sorry for not updating the my other fics but I've finished this one and I want to share it with you all.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was evening when the sun started crawling to the horizon, when the bright blue sky turned dusty amber and birds flying back to their nests. Amidst the start of the night, in front of Shin Makoku High School were two people still clad in school uniform.

"Wolf…" the double black said in soft voice as he stared into those emerald orbs. "Are you really going to leave me?"

The one with golden blonde hair and emerald eyes smiled bitterly. He hadn't wanted to leave this boy and yet he had to because of his responsibility. Slowly, he nodded his head. "I need to go, Yuuri."

"Can't you stay here in Japan?" Yuuri pleaded.

Wolfram shook his head. His golden tresses swished along with his head's movement.

"But, what about me, us?!" the black haired boy raised his voice. His huge eyes welled with melancholy as his body trembled softly.

"…I have too…"

"You promise! You promise not to leave me!" he shouted as he hugged the other tightly. "I have no one else but you…"

The German let the shorter boy hugging him. He also didn't want this. He didn't want to be separated from his boyfriend but… he had this duty as the only heir to his family.

But, Yuuri was his boyfriend and if possible he wanted to stay with the Japanese. He wanted to stay with him especially after Yuuri had lost his family in a car accident and left him as an orphan.

The boy had no one else but him to care for.

He gritted his teeth. This was frustrating but he had to go. Not only for his sake but Yuuri's also.

He closed his eyes.

"_Leave him or else…" _

He bit his bottom lip. He eyes opened and narrowed in hatred. Hatred for his uncle who forced him to leave Yuuri or he would do anything to make the boy suffer.

Gathering strength to push the other away, the German boy forced his hands to move. Slowly, he pushed Yuuri from him and grimaced when he saw the tears that falling down the boy's cheeks.

This was a good chance.

He needed to take this opportunity to drive Yuuri away from him. But... could he do that? He was so much in love with the Japanese and he wanted no one but Yuuri. He gritted his teeth.

"…W-Wolf, please…"

"…Yuuri," he finally relented. His green eyes were determined as his mind set on following his uncle's order also at the same time, breaking it. Pulling the other to his chest, he embraced the Japanese tightly as if he was going to his death and wouldn't come back.

"Wolfram?"

"I will go," he paused and added when his boyfriend stiffened in his arms, "but, I will come back."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. That's why…" he paused and pushed the double black gently, so, he could stare him in the eyes. "You should wait for me. No matter how long I would be gone."

"Yes…"

And they sealed their promise with a kiss.


	2. Chapter1

**It's You**

Summary: Shibuya Yuuri, 23 years old adult, always changes partner. The reason is because he is waiting for his boyfriend, Wolfram von Bielefeld, 24 years old, who has left him and said he would return. However, it has been 7 years… and he still hasn't come back.

While Wolfram is gone without news, one man, Murata Ken, 23 years old is also pursuing Yuuri. He is the only sex-partner that stays with Yuuri for a long term. He also the one who knows the other Japanese's past. The bespectacled male, however, doesn't intend to stay just like that, he wants more and he wants Yuuri's heart and love.

Rated: M.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Disclaimer for the whole series: I don't own the Characters.

**Warning!**: Suitable for mature audiences only. Contain some sexual situations between man and man. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING: WOLFYUU and ALLYUU as in Uke!Yuuri aand various semes (Wolfram, Murata, Alford, Yozak, Saralegui). **OOCNESS** as in the characters are acting differently from what you read or watch in novel, manga or anime. **UNBETA'D-GRAMMAR ERRORS**. If you don't like any of this, PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON!

Reviews are appreciated and all the flames will be kept as my laughing stock.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"Yes. That's why…" he paused and pushed the double black so he could stare him in the eyes. "You should wait for me. No matter how long I would be gone."_

"_Yes…"_

"..Wolf…"

"Yuuri."

"I… mis…s… yo…u…"

"Yuuri, wakes up."

The soft touch to the young man's lips woke him up. Black eyes opened as their owner squinted due to the excesses light coming into his sight. He slowly opened wide his eyes and frustrated glint was evident when he saw his surroundings.

"You finally woke up," the other man chuckled when he received the irritated glare, though, he ignored the other as he leaned in and gave a deep kiss that last for a minute.

"You're good, Ken."

Murata grinned as he sat up and gave a hand to the young man. Pulling the other rather strongly that made the other end up on his chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around the slim built body.

"Ken…" the other party groaned.

Murata merely chuckled. "Just kidding. Though, I wish I could hold just a bit longer, you know…" his tone turned a bit serious at the through end of the sentence. "…Yuuri."

"We've discussed about this Ken and I agree to be your partner if only you don't interfere in my private life and I don't want anyone close to me."

There was a deafening silence before it was broke.

"…You still think of him."

"…"

"…You still love him."

"…"

"You should forget him, Yuuri. You're still trapped in the past."

"Enough."

"It's been seven years, Yuuri. Seven years since he promised to be by your side and yet, he didn't. Until now!"

"Enough!"

Yuuri moved out of the bed as he stood and stared down at the naked male. His own clothe less state didn't hinder him from glaring down at his partner. To say he was angry was an understatement. He was infuriated, correct. He hated it the most when people digging into his private life. No one had the right. Not even his bestfriend and sex partner.

One of his sex partners.

"I'm thorough with this discussion, Ken and after you've your shower. I don't want to see your face…" he turned away. "Not for a week."

"…Okay." Ken finally relented. Moving out of the bed, he walked to the shower but not before he gave some words to his friend also fuck-buddy also crush. "You know, I am the only one who you can stand, Yuuri and I'm sure you won't be able to not touch me that long. You will come to me in less than a week and when that time comes, I will fuck you until you can walk for two days."

"…"

Yuuri didn't reply because he knew that Ken was right.

It had been seven years since then… the day Wolfram promised and left him in Japan. Seven years he had been waiting for the man to appear and embrace him tight. But, seven years passed and yet, Wolfram hadn't come.

No call or no letter.

He had forgotten their promise.

Yuuri, the one who was abandoned by his boyfriend searched for a warmth and consolation in the other men. The habit continued and grew until he couldn't stop himself but seek out for any man that could hold him, proving him warmth and affection even if it just for a night.

The substitute to assure him so that he could wait, could dream of the same warmth yet different emotion from his love one.

From Wolfram.

And yet, that had to come. He had lost all his hope and he now started to believe that his boyfriend had forgotten about him and maybe was happy there. Worst, he even got married.

A drop of tear.

That one thought enough to make his heart throb painfully. Without he realized it, he had slumped on the floor, silent tears streamed down his face as he stared into nothingness.

He didn't even realized when the shower door opened and Murata came rushing for him clad only in a towel. He didn't even feel when those big, muscular arms wrapped around him in a comforting manner that filled with utmost love. Also, he didn't feel it when his partner whispered comfort words to his ear and singing him a lullaby to sleep.

They stayed like that for almost an hour before he exhausted himself and fell asleep in the arms of the man that love him equally. And yet, he forced the man out of his life and never heard his confession.

Such a mess and fuck up life he had.

* * *

"Aah… faster…!"

Thrust.

"Ngh… h-harder!"

Thrust.

"I-I'm… co-coming…!"

Spurt!

The double black sighed in relieve as he finally came down from his high. Glancing to the right side, he smiled as he saw the other man, who had brunet colored hair lay next him. Propping his body using his elbows, the younger male stared into those blue colored orbs tiredly.

"It was amazing as usual, Al."

The older man just smirked. Pulling the shorter man closer, Alford buried his face into that tempting neck. "And thanks for the compliment. You were amazing and tight as always, Yuuri."

The comment made the Japanese blush. "T-That w-was…!"

"I know, I know," Alford just smiled as he continued to nuzzle his partner's neck. Giving a bite, he smiled in satisfaction when the other party moaned. He kissed the bite he gave before he licked in apology.

"Al, no more…"

"But, I'm hard."

"Again? We just had our second round."

"But, this part of me wants you," the blue eyed male said sensually as he rubbed his erection on Yuuri's limp cock.

"Ngh… s-stop it, Al. I-I'm tired." Yuuri protested though his sleeping member slowly woke up due to the non-stop stimulation from his partner.

Giving wet kisses along the double black's neck, Al groaned as he felt Yuuri rubbing against him. "You said that and yet, you're rubbing against me, Yuuri," he paused and smirked. "Why don't just let me fuck you?"

"Mm… nnh…"

Rubbing.

"Ohh… aah…"

Thrusting.

"A-Al… ngh…"

Alford's smirk widened. "Is that a yes?"

A nod.

"What are the magic words?"

Panting, Yuuri stared up at his sex-partner with half-lidded eyes that were filled with lust and desire. "P-Please, Al…" he moaned when Al grabbed his hard on. "L-Let me… h-have your c-cock… Ah!"

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

* * *

"Young man, what about tonight? Are you free? If you're free do you want to go have a 'drink' with me?"

Glancing back, the normal working Japanese male smiled in understanding as he shook his head. "I can't tonight. I've promised dinner with my friend."

"Is that so?" the one obviously a male smiled before he secretly gave a perverted leer at the shorter male when he deemed the other staffs didn't see them. "And tomorrow night, I'm expecting you to free your time for me, baby."

Yuuri just smiled innocently while his heart protesting with what he had done. "Fine. Tomorrow at your place, 10.00 P.M. Is that okay with you, Yozak?"

"It's a deal, young man. I will be waiting."

"I'll stay over."

"No prob."

Yuuri watched the red haired burly male walked away. His eyes particularly strayed to that muscular back down to those long and muscular legs. Thinking those strong legs and hips would drive him crazy with strong thrusts, the double black could feel his cock twitching in excitement.

He took a deep breath. He couldn't have an erection at his workplace and destroy the good image he had in this company. All people in here knew him as a good manner man.

Or even an innocent one.

Well, if they knew how far from innocent he was… he was sure they would curse and look down on him. Yuuri knew, he acted like a whore. Accepting embrace from one male to another male and until now, he had more sex-partners than he could remember.

But, he couldn't stop it.

He couldn't even if he wanted.

Not anymore. If Wolfram came early to meet him then this wouldn't happen but now, there was no guarantee he would be able to stop himself. It was addicted.

Yuuri bit his bottom lip.

He hated himself. He hated himself so damn much. He was damn patient waiting for Wolfram to come home and yet, after seven years passed… he had become so damn tired. Tired with all those unfruitful waiting.

The man he ever loved never showed up and here he was waiting like a loyal puppy for its dead master.

Maybe, he was dead for Wolfram.

Maybe, Wolfram had decided to forget about him.

"Shibuya, boss is calling for you!"

The shout of his name made the young man broke from his depression. Taking a deep breath, he tried to force down the lump that starting to form in his throat. He needed to smile. A smile to cover his misery.

And he smiled a fake smile.

"Yes, I'm coming."


	3. Chapter 2

**It's You**

Summary: Shibuya Yuuri, 23 years old adult, always changes partner. The reason is because he is waiting for his boyfriend, Wolfram von Bielefeld, 24 years old, who has left him and said he would return. However, it has been 7 years… and he still hasn't come back.

While Wolfram is gone without news, one man, Murata Ken, 23 years old is also pursuing Yuuri. He is the only sex-partner that stays with Yuuri for a long term. He also the one who knows the other Japanese's past. The bespectacled male, however, doesn't intend to stay just like that, he wants more and he wants Yuuri's heart and love.

Rated: M.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Disclaimer for the whole series: I don't own the Characters.

**Warning!**: Suitable for mature audiences only. Contain some sexual situations between man and man. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING: WOLFYUU and ALLYUU as in Uke!Yuuri aand various semes (Wolfram, Murata, Alford, Yozak, Saralegui). **OOCNESS** as in the characters are acting differently from what you read or watch in novel, manga or anime. **UNBETA'D-GRAMMAR ERRORS**. If you don't like any of this, PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON!

Reviews are appreciated and all the flames will be kept as my laughing stock.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

09.17 A.M., Bielefeld Corporation, Germany.

"Yes, please tell Mr. von Wincott that I'll be attending his company's 27th anniversary."

The 24 years old young man sighed as he massaged his temples. He was tired. Running a hand through his blonde hair, emerald eyes stared down at the paperwork on his table before his gaze moved up to the rest of stack.

In his hand was a pen readied for signing those paperwork.

Damn, how he hated those documents!

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Enter." The man said as he started signing those documents.

The door opened and a young woman clad in a black suit and the same colored pencil skirt strolled into the office. In her hands was the planner.

Not lifting his head from the paper, the man continued to speak. "Leyla, what's my schedule this afternoon?"

"Well, Vice President…" she paused as she opened the planner and read from it. "At 1.00 P.M, you've meeting with the board of directors. At 2.30 P.M, you've meeting with the Head of Ranchfort's family and at 4.00 P.M, you need to attend the opening ceremony of our South Branch."

"Anything else?"

"Mr. Waltorana said never forget tonight dinner with your fiancée."

The blonde male frowned and placed his pen on the table. Looking up, his frown gone deeper when he saw the nonchalant look on his secretary's face. "Say Leyla, I've told you to tell my uncle that I am not going to accept Elizabeth as my fiancée. And I never agree to this engagement."

"Vice President Wolfram," Leyla paused, her blue eyes held steady gaze with his employer. "I've told Mr. Waltorana that _many_ times and he chose to ignore it. Furthermore, I received a call from Miss Elizabeth to remind you of tonight dinner. She also asked me for your personal number."

Wolfram groaned in irritation. Really, that woman was dense! Could not she see that he isn't interested in her? For god's sake, she was like a younger sister for him and she was his cousin. What was in his uncle's mind when he forced this engagement to him? The man shook his head. Not that he didn't know. His uncle was crazy for money and fame.

Money and fame.

This brought back his memories when he was in Japan. The only memory he held dear in his mind and heart. That sweet and cute double black boy. Shibuya Yuuri. His heart ached remembering that name.

_"Wolf…" the double black said in soft voice as he stared into those emerald orbs. "Are you really going to leave me?"_

_The one with golden blonde hair and emerald eyes smiled bitterly. He hadn't wanted to leave this boy and yet he had to because of his responsibility. Slowly, he nodded his head. "I need to go, Yuuri."_

_"Can't you stay here in Japan?" Yuuri pleaded._

_Wolfram shook his head. His golden tresses swished along with his head's movement. _

_"But, what about me, us?!" the black haired boy raised his voice. His huge eyes welled with melancholy as his body trembled softly. _

_"…I have too…"_

_"You promise! You promise not to leave me!" he shouted as he hugged the other tightly. "I have no one else but you…"_

His heart felt stuffy and ache.

"Vice President?"

A concern voice woke him up from his reverie. Forcing a smile onto his lips, Wolfram chuckled bitterly as he tried to cover his misery and weakness. "What's it, Leyla?"

"Are you okay?" the brunet woman asked in worry. She never saw her employer acted like this. The man always looked strong and over-confident and willful. However now, Wolfram seemed like he was hurting emotionally… and pretty deep too.

That managed to drop a fake smile from the German. He scowled and glared at his secretary. "That's none of your business," he paused when he realized his voice came out bitter than intended. "Just… Just leave me alone and tell my uncle I will attend tonight dinner."

Leyla ignored the bitter comment and smiled. "What about Miss Elizabeth?"

"…Ignore her calls after this."

"Understand."

"You may leave now."

Leyla nodded her head and turned around. The sound of heels clicking on the hard floor resounded to the vast room before the door was shut closed. Wolfram closed his eyes and leaned against his leather seat.

That last memory when he left Yuuri taunting him back, reminding him of his unfulfilled promise.

_"…W-Wolf, please…"_

_"…Yuuri," he finally relented. His green eyes were determined as his mind set on following his uncle's order also at the same time, breaking it. Pulling the other to his chest, he embraced the Japanese tightly as if he was going to his death and wouldn't come back._

_"Wolfram?"_

_"I will go," he paused and added when his boyfriend stiffened in his arms, "but, I will come back."_

_"R-Really?"_

_"Yes. That's why…" he paused and pushed the double black so he could stare him in the eyes. "You should wait for me. No matter how long I would be gone."_

_"Yes…"_

_And they sealed their promise with a kiss._

He could still feel it. Those warm and soft lips pressed against his. Lifting a finger, he caressed his own lips, missing those warm lips. Opening his eyes, his gaze hardened as emerald eyes narrowed in determination.

"Wait for me, Yuuri. I will fulfill our promise after I gain Uncle Waltorana's trust and claim control over this company. Until that day comes, please wait for me."

* * *

11.34 P.M., Tokyo, Japan.

In one of many rooms in an apartment, two bodies glided and slid along as their owners groaning and moaning in a deep sea of a pleasure and desire. The whole bedroom was filled with moans and the wet obscene slap sounds of skin over skin.

The dark haired young man whimpered desperately as his prostate was hit repeatedly and precisely. The familiar coil and hot tense in his core, signaling that his climax was nearing.

"Y-Yozak! I-I'm… ne-near!"

Wrapping his arms around the burly and strong neck, Yuuri pressed his lips to those capped ones and kissed the red haired male desperately. He arched his back when Yozak slammed his member into his prostate extra hard and a spurt of white substance dirtied both his and his partner's chests and stomachs. A second after that, the German followed suit and filled him to the brim with his own semen.

His arms tightened around the bigger male's neck as a drop of tear slid down his cheek.

'Wolfram…'

* * *

Wow! I posted three chapters in less than 12 hours. It'll be great if I could do like this to my other fics *sighs*.


End file.
